


Snuffles

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Sans is called Snuffles, Grillby is called Sparkles, I am so amazed, Muffet is called Sprinkles, Nice Cream Guys is now known as Happy in all of my stories, Please be amazed too, Sans and Snuffles, Sick Sans!, this author is not creative at all, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Sans is absent, the whole day he wasn't in school. And he have yet to message (Y/n) to ensure that he is alive even for a skeleton.(Thinking of making this a story or a part of something or whatever)





	Snuffles

The air conditioning of the whole school is in a bust, (Y/n) sat on the window ledge with her legs jutted out and bare for the late summer breeze to somehow cool them. As much as she loved spending time with her best friend, and as much as she is tolerable to heat, she had to take a timeout for the sake of her health.

Grillby is young, old enough to control his flames, but not the temperature. (Y/n) is confident that Grillby would never hurt her, however, he can clearly torture her in a friendly manner.

"(Y/n)!"

The afore called woman sat up straight, twisting her upper torso to face her classroom. "Heads up!" And by that saying, a projectile is already flying towards her. Both hands shot out to catch the object in her palms. She noticed the feeling of it against her skin before processing that it was a treat.

"You are so awesome!"

Nice Cream from the Nice Cream Guy. Though, she called him Happy because Nice Cream Guy is kinda long. "You're cool too!" (Y/n) raised the treat in the air and bowed her head in thanks to the kind monster. "Much appreciated, Happy."

"You seem like you needed it at the moment."

"Yes, yes I do." Her fingers tore the wrapper, grasping the stick and taking a gratifying lick on the Nice Cream popsicle.

"Autumn is just around the corner.." Muffet hummed in thought as she stood next to (Y/n)'s form, letting her shoulder lean against the window pane.

"Can't wait." (Y/n) lazily drawled and kept her attention on her popsicle, reading on the wrapper of her Nice Cream. 'Someone cares', well that's obvious, reassuring nonetheless.

"Oh!" She snapped her fingers then bit on the treat, not deep enough to take a bite on it, just so that her teeth held onto it as (Y/n) reached for her phone inside her skirt pocket. "Have you gotten a text or probably a call from Sans? He's absent and he hasn't even done so to at least tell me that he's not dead, well as much as he does not look like the dead."

"No, dear," The spider monster shook her head then her five eyes had shifted to look at the one who stood five feet away from them. "Maybe Grillby does."

"Hey Sparkle, do you have word from Sans?" The fire elemental shook his head and soon gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well that's weird," (y/n) muttered under her breath, facing back to the outside world. "He's lazy, we all know that..." Both Muffet and Grillby nodded their heads in agreement to the fact that Sans is lazy. "Hmmm, is he in heat?"

Muffet and Grillby instantaneously blushed, the female monster had a light pink dusting her purple skin while the elemental had a spark of blue tints mixing in the top of his head as well as where his cheeks would be. Grillby cleared his throat before saying, "That's not possible, heat occurs during early adulthood."

(Y/n) had her back turned to them, so she wasn't able to see their flustered states as she was more focused on swinging her legs and licking her popsicle. "Is that so? Anyway, I'll just pass by his house before I fetch Chara, Frisk and Asriel... oh right! We have free cut for our last period, well what perfect timing."

~~~

(Y/n) whistled a happy tune as she pulled out the key from the door knob, closing the door with the heel of her foot. "Honey! I'm home!"

"(Y/n)?"

An eyebrow raised as she padded her way to the kitchen, already seeing Gaster by the stove with an apron over his clothes. "Uncle G!" She greeted with a smile, though she still have a confused look on her face. "Uhh, you're home early?"

"Sans is sick, I had to take care of him."

"Sans can get sick?" Both of (Y/n)'s eyebrows raised, shocked by the simple announcement.

"Anyone can get sick, though he's more vulnerable at this stage."

"Stage? What stage?"

"Sans is in his room, you have my permission to do anything."

Although he changed the subject, (Y/n) couldn't help but latch onto that chance to annoy Sans even when he's sick. No mercy upon the weak. And so she bolted for the stairs, skipping two steps at a time and barreling for his door.

"My darling!"

The slam of the door against the wall had the being under the sheets jolt in surprise. It was so spooked that it had jumped and even fell off the bed. A small rattling noise could be heard, and (Y/n) quickly crossed the room to gather the bundle of sheets wrapped around a certain skeleton. "Whoops. Sorry." She apologized sheepishly and was able to lift the light monster back on the bed, he's just bones so he's a lightweight.

(Y/n) hands clenched around the fabric to tug it away from Sans' head, "Peek-a-boo!" She giggled.

"i see you." Sans' normal baritone was replaced with a bass sound, which slightly had (Y/n) outright stare at him. And he wasn't wearing his shit eating grin, it was turned into a grimace.

A heavy dark blue blush tinted over his cheekbones, his eye sockets were droopy than the usual and his eye lights were gone. By his nasal bone--

Sans sneezed.

"Oh my," (Y/n) gasped, pushing away the slight thought of Sans being adorable, and tried to find something to wipe his snot. She found a box of tissues just on the bedside table, pulling at least two sheets of tissue paper. "Here, blow." She commanded and pressed the tissue against his-- lack of nose, on his nasal canal. The skeleton did as he was told and the tissues absorbed the light blue snot.

She crumpled up the tissue and wiped away the remaining mucus. After it had been used and done its purpose, she threw it into the trashcan that was already filled with a pile of used tissues.

"what are you doing here, (y/n)?" He asked once she flopped down next to him on his bed.

"I was worried," she shrugged and took off her shoes to situate her legs in a criss cross applesauce position. "Sparkle and Sprinkles were not much affected by your absence. You don't usually talk to them, so I see the reason for that. But knowing you, not even some literal sick joke, it's like I have to gather men for war."

"(y/n)..."

"Yeah?"

When he was about to say something, his skeletal features had twisted in some way and he let out a smaller sneeze. And this time, (Y/n) stop herself from lightly squealing. "Aww!" She lifted herself up on her knees to engulf him and his blanket burrito in a warm hug. "You're so cute! Snuffles!! Huhuhu," (Y/n) then hooked her hands on his shoulders and she held Sans in an arms length. "Oh my frekeneng! I finally have a nickname for you!"

She clapped her hands then encircled her arms around Sans' skull, pressing his face directly to her chest. Petting his cranium. "Hmm, funny how I named my best friends starting with the letter 'S'. Grillby is Sparkles, Muffet is Sprinkles, and you're Snuffles. I am so creatively intelligent. I should get a reward."

"best for name calling. i'll print a certificate."

"I said reward, not award. I want food and praise. Not certification and handshakes."


End file.
